Que se serait-il passé si Faramir avait pris la place de Boromir?
by elotrdance
Summary: Faramir va au Conseil d'Elrond à la place de Boromir. Mais alors, va-t-il essayer de ramener l'Anneau à son père? l'Anneau aura-t-il la même influence sur lui? FIC ABANDONNÉE


_Disclamer_ _: tout l'univers du Seigneur des Anneaux appartient à Tolkien. Je ne fais qu'utiliser son univers et ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette fanfiction._

 _Remarque :_

Normal= langage commun

 _ **Italique gras= pensée**_

L'histoire commence juste avant le Conseil d'Elrond

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Une cloche résonna dans l'air pur d'Ilmadris. Faramir se leva pour rejoindre la pièce où allait se tenir le Conseil d'Elrond. Lorsqu'il arriva, il s'assit sur un banc et attendit dans le silence. Il observa la pièce. Elle était magnifique, comme tout ce qu'il avait pu voir ici depuis son arrivée. La pièce était pourtant meublée simplement : il y avait simplement quelques bancs en bois, sculptés avec des motifs elfiques et une petite table ronde, dont le pied était fait de la même façon que les bancs et dont le plateau était fait en marbre. Il était un peu en avance. Il profita de ce temps pour détailler les autres arrivants. Il y avait des elfes, élégants comme à leur habitude qui semblaient venir de différents royaumes, une délégation de nains barbus et renfrognés qui n'avaient parlé à personne d'autre qu'à leurs congénères depuis leur arrivée. Leur présence était d'ailleurs surprenante du fait de la haine viscérale des nains envers les elfes et inversement. Il y avait aussi un Rôdeur du Nord, isolé, qui fumait la pipe dans ses habits miteux. Mais qu'attendaient-ils donc ? Ce devait être quelqu'un d'important. Aussi, fut-il surprit lorsqu'il vit trois enfants passer la porte. Mais étais-ce vraiment des enfants ? Il les observa de plus prêt et dut se rendre à l'évidence : c'était des semi-hommes. Il n'avait jamais vu de telles créatures, elles lui faisaient penser aux légendes qu'il avait entendues qui parlait d'une contrée lointaine où vivraient des petites créatures pacifiques. Il les trouvait très étranges avec leur petite taille, leurs visages fins, jeunes et espiègles, leurs pieds nus, grands et poilus et leurs yeux qui trahissaient leur âge : ils n'étaient clairement pas aussi jeunes que leur apparence laissait croire. Mais que faisaient-ils là ? Une question qui trouverait sûrement sa réponse lors du conseil. Derrière eux, vint Mithrandir qu'il fut très étonné de voir ici car cela faisait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait vu en Gondor. Lorsqu'ils se furent assis, le seigneur des lieux, Elrond, se leva et commença à parler. Tout d'abord il présenta la plupart des personnes présentes mais pas le mystérieux Rôdeur qui, il faut le dire détonnait une peu dans cette assemblée de nobles ou du moins de personnes qui occupaient des fonctions importantes. Il y avait aussi ce semi-homme qui avait été présenté comme un Hobbit, Frodo fils de Drogon. Il avait été dit qu'il avait affronté mains périls, porteur d'une mission urgente mais rien n'avait été dit de plus et il faut dire qu'il paraissait étrange d'imaginer ce petit être affronter des dangers. Puis le Conseil commença véritablement. Elrond parla longtemps de choses qui n'intéressaient pas Faramir qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Soudain, il se mit à écouter avec attention lorsqu'Elrond commença à parler de l'histoire de l'Anneau Unique. Lorsqu'il fût annoncé que l'Anneau avait été pris à Sauron par Isildur, Faramir intervint :

« - Ainsi donc l'Anneau n'a pas été perdu ! Au Sud, ce récit a été oublié il y a bien longtemps et l'Anneau n'est plus qu'une légende que l'on raconte aux enfants le soir. Ce fut Isildur qui le prit. Voici une nouvelle des plus surprenantes !

\- Hélas, oui, dit Elrond. Isildur le prit, comme il n'aurait pas dû être jeté au feu d'Orodruin tout près de l'endroit où il a été fabriqué. Mais peu nombreux furent ceux qui remarquèrent l'acte d'Isildur. Lui seul se tenait près de son père en ce dernier combat mortel et près de Gil-Galad, seuls se trouvaient Cirdan et moi-même. Mais Isildur ne voulut pas écouter notre conseil. »

Ainsi, Elrond continua à parler. Il relata toute l'histoire connue de l'Anneau. Faramir ne réagit plus mais il écouta attentivement afin de pouvoir, par la suite répéter le plus fidèlement possible les dires du Seigneur d'Imladris à son père, l'intendant du Gondor. Lorsque le Seigneur des lieux annonça la découverte récente de l'Anneau après des années durant lesquelles il avait disparu et qu'il dit qu'il laissera quelqu'un d'autre raconter la suite de l'histoire, Faramir décida qu'il était bon qu'il en dise plus sur le Gondor.

Il se leva et expliqua que son pays était si proche du Mordor que, déjà, ils étaient mis à mal par des attaques. Il annonça l'alliance entre Sauron et les Haradrim et l'apparition d'un pouvoir, un cavalier ténébreux qui aurait semé la panique dans les rangs du simple fait de sa présence. Il parla aussi du travail que les hommes du Gondor avaient toujours fait pour empêcher l'ombre d'atteindre les autres royaumes. Puis, afin d'éviter qu'on croie qu'il était venu demander des troupes pour se battre il dit :

« Ne croyez pas que je viens chercher des alliés pour la guerre car je sais très bien que votre puissance, Maître Elrond, réside dans votre sagesse et non dans la force. Je suis venu chercher, comme vous l'avez si justement dit auparavant, des réponses et des éclaircissements à mes interrogations. En effet, mon frère et moi fîmes à plusieurs reprises le même songe étrange : le ciel devenait sombre à l'est et à l'ouest persistait une pâle lueur et de cette dernière lueur sortait une voix, lointaine mais pourtant claire qui nous criait :

 _Cherche l'épée qui fut brisée :_

 _A Imladris elle se trouve_

 _Des conseils seront pris_

 _Plus forts que les charmes de Morgul._

 _Un signe sera montré_

 _Que le Destin est proche_

 _Car le Fléau d'Isildur se réveillera_

 _Et le Semi-Homme se dressera._

Mon frère et moi avons tenté de comprendre la signification de ce présage car nous étions persuadés que s'en était un. Nous sommes donc allés demander conseil à mon père qui est versé dans la connaissance du Gondor. Seulement il ne nous aida point et accepta seulement de nous dire ceci: Imladris était jadis le nom que donnaient les Elfes à une vallée du Nord lointain ou demeurait Elrond, le demi-Elfe, le plus grand des maîtres du savoir. Ainsi, je proposai de me rendre en votre demeure. Mon frère voulut y aller à ma place, craignant les dangers de la route mais le Seigneur Denethor refusa. Il voulut garder son aîné auprès de lui. Je partis donc, seul, pour un voyage qui dura plus de quinze semaines, cherchant à trouver la maison d'Elrond, connue de beaucoup mais dont le lieu est connu de peu, espérant y trouver des réponses:  
« -Et en voici! Voici l'épée qui fut brisée, dit le mystérieux Rôdeur »  
Il se leva et jeta son épée sur la table. La lame était brisée en deux morceaux.  
« -Qui êtes-vous donc? Quel rapport avez-vous avec ma terre ? Seriez- vous de noble lignée ?

-C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur, héritier du trône du Gondor et chef des Dùnedains, répondit Elrond

\- Ainsi c'est à vous que l'Anneau revient, et non à moi ! s'écria Frodo prêt à rendre son fardeau à celui qu'il pensait être son propriétaire.

\- l'Anneau n'appartient qu'à Sauron. Vous n'avez à le rendre à personne, répondit Elessar

\- Produisez l'Anneau, Frodo ! dit Gandalf d'un ton solennel. Le moment est venu. Tenez-le en vue. Faramir comprendra le reste de son énigme. »

L'homme du Gondor reporta toute son attention sur le hobbit qui semblait en proie à un combat intérieur. Finalement il sortit l'Anneau et le tint dans sa main, tremblant. À cette vue, Faramir comprit : le semi-homme, le fléau d'Isildur. Il sentait comme une attirance envers cet objet. Il aurait voulu le ramener à son père. Peut-être celui-ci serait fier de lui, enfin.

« - Le semi-homme ! Mais alors en quoi une épée brisée nous serait-elle d'une aide quelconque ?

-Car l'épée est celle qu'Elendil brisa sous lui et avec la quelle Isildur prit l'Anneau. Il est une tradition chez moi qui dit qu'elle sera reforgée lorsque le Fléau d'Isildur sera retrouvé. Que souhaitez-vous ? Que la maison d'Elendil retourne à Minas Tirith ? demanda Aragorn.

\- Je crains que mon père ne veuille demander aucune aide. Sachez cependant que, pour moi, vous serez toujours le bienvenu à la Cité Blanche. »

Un des semi-hommes qui semblait mécontent des paroles de Faramir se leva et déclama :

 _Tout ce qui est or ne brille pas,_

 _Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus;_

 _Le vieux qui est fort ne se dessèche pas_

 _Le gel n'atteint pas les racines profondes_

 _Des cendres un feu sera réveillé,_

 _Une lumière des ombres surgira_

 _Renouvelée sera la lame brisée :_

 _Le sans-couronne de nouveau sera roi_

Faramir se sentit honteux de ses paroles. Après tout il venait de signifier que tous ne l'accepteraient pas. Il se promit que si, un jour, celui-ci venait réclamer sa couronne il empêcherait son père de lui nuire car il savait très bien que l'Intendant ne cèderait son autorité que sous la contrainte. Il fut alors surpris de voir le Rôdeur l'excuser pour ses paroles. Cependant il lui rappela que les Dùnedains, eux aussi, jouaient un rôle dans la sécurité des terres du Nord. Ils étaient cependant méprisés et peu se rendaient compte de tout ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'ombre.

Cependant un doute persistait pour Faramir : comment pouvait-on être sûr que l'anneau du semi-homme était bien le Fléau ? À cette question, Elrond répondit en demandant à Bilbo de raconter son histoire, liée à celle de l'Anneau. Il s'exécuta avec beaucoup d'ardeur car il adorait narrer des histoires. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, bien qu'il ait voulu continuer, le Seigneur des lieux l'interrompit pour passer la parole à son neveux qui, bien que moins à l'aise relata tous les évènements qu'il avait vécu. Les deux récits furent écoutés avec beaucoup d'attention. On discuta, remis en question tous les évènements récents puis un elfe dont il avait été dit qu'il venait des Havres Gris demanda ce qu'il en était de Saroumane. Elrond demanda alors à Gandalf de répondre en faisant lui aussi récit de ce qu'il avait fait avant d'arriver à Rivendell, et il s'exécuta.

Son récit fut extrêmement surprenant, bien que plein de mauvaises nouvelles. D'abord il expliqua en quoi l'on pouvait être sûr que l'Anneau de Frodo était l'Unique : les Neufs, il était su que ce sont les Nazgûls qui les ont. Les Sept ont étés pris ou détruits. Les trois, leur emplacement est connu. Mais il y avait apparemment un autre moyen de le vérifier : Faramir apprit que gravé sur l'Anneau était écrit : _« Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._ » qui signifiait :

« _Un Anneau Unique pour les gouverner tous,_

 _Un Anneau Unique pour les trouver,_

 _Un Anneau Unique pour les amener tous,_

 _Et tous les lier dans les ténèbres »_

Gandalf avait vérifié et, en effet, lorsqu'on jetait l'Anneau de Frodo dans le feu, apparaissaient ces inscriptions. Puis il parla de sa recherche et capture de Gollum, une créature rendue misérable par le pouvoir de l'Anneau qu'il avait possédé durant de nombreuses années, qui, bien malgré lui, leur avait appris sa capture en Mordor et le fait qu'il leurs avait parlé de Bilbo, du fait que s'était lui le voleur. À cet instant, un elfe de Mirkwood l'interrompit pour lui annoncer, plein de détresse la fuite de cet être qui s'appelait, il y a bien longtemps Smeagol. Etonnamment, le Pèlerin Gris ne sembla pas perturbé par cette annonce et déclara que, tant pis, qu'il aille ou il le souhaite. Puis il narra également la trahison de Saroumane, son temps passé emprisonné à Orthanc car il avait refusé de donner l'emplacement de l'Anneau au magicien Blanc. Il dit également la réapparition des Nazgûls, sous forme de Cavaliers Noirs, nouvelle qui lui fut annoncée par Radagast le Brun ainsi que le fait qu'il avait à présent un cheval appelé Gripoil, qui est le meilleur des chevaux du Rohan et le tribu en chevaux que le Rohan payait au Mordor pour rester en paix. Il parla de son combat contre les Nazgûls au Mont Venteux et de la fin de son voyage jusqu'ici. Lorsqu'il se tut, tous semblaient sous le choc par tant de révélations.

Gandalf leur demanda alors ce qu'il serait bon de faire maintenant que l'Anneau était ici. On commença par proposer de le donner à Tom Bombadil, une créature dont les origines sont inconnues, qui vit reclus dans une forêt et sur lequel l'Anneau n'avait aucun pouvoir. Cette proposition fut rejetée en raison de son indifférence envers ce genre de choses. Que ce serait-il passé s'il l'avait simplement jeté au bout d'un temps ? Après discussion on en vint à une autre conclusion :

« Il faut le détruire, l'envoyer au feu en Mordor au cœur de la Montagne du Destin, déclara Elrond. »

A ces mots, Faramir décida de, encore une dernière fois, défendre les intérêts de son père en demandant :

« Mais, pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'Anneau comme une arme ? En Gondor, si cette arme était à notre disposition nous pourrions alors battre la puissance du Mordor. »

À ceci, le seigneur Elrond répondit que l'Anneau ne pouvait être utilisé par personne d'autre que Sauron. Sa force est bien trop grande. Et que si quelqu'un de puissant le prend pour l'utiliser, alors, il deviendrait lui aussi un Seigneur Ténébreux et un nouvel ennemi.

Le Fils du Gondor décida alors de ne jamais apporter cet objet à son père. Il serait peut-être puni pour lui avoir désobéi mais, au moins, il aurait évité la perte de sa Terre.

La discussion passa alors à : qui devait être envoyé pour détruire l'Anneau ? Bilbo se proposa d'abord car, d'après lui, il était de son devoir de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. À ceci, Gandalf, bienveillant, répondit qu'il n'avait plus la force de faire ce genre de choses, qu'il était temps qu'il passe le flambeau à d'autres.

Alors, chacun baissa les yeux, plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Faramir, quant à lui, se posait beaucoup de questions : qu'allait-il lui arriver à présent ? Quelle serait la réaction de son père à son retour ?

Soudain, une petite voix s'éleva et déclara :

« J'emporterai l'Anneau, encore que je ne connaisse pas le moyen. »

Faramir leva les yeux, stupéfait. Ainsi le semi-homme souhaitait s'en charger ! Étonnamment, le seigneur d'Ilmadris l'approuva, disant que, en effet, c'était à lui que cette tâche revenait. Alors, l'autre semi-homme dont le Gondorien ne connaissait pas encore le nom s'écria qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir seul. À nouveau, Elrond acquiesça, soulevant tout de même, amusé qu'en effet, on ne pouvait le séparer de son maître même lors d'un conseil secret ou il n'est pas invité.

Le conseil fut déclaré levé. On déciderait des autres compagnons du Porteur plus tard. Chacun se dirigea vers la salle à manger, avec beaucoup de soulagement pour les Hobbits et toujours plongés dans leurs pensées pour les autres.

 _note de fin: merci d'avoir lu (c'est ma première fiction...) rewiews svp?_


End file.
